


tales from the crypt

by sumomomochi



Series: tales from the crypt [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not actually a thing in the sex, in that its thought very hard about, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumomomochi/pseuds/sumomomochi
Summary: Hux likes his job. He rarely gets more than two, maybe three people in at a time, with long stretches of silence in between. He has plenty of time to sit and work on his school work and he gets to choose the music. And of course, the employee discount is nice. Thirty percent off toys and fifty off media means he is well-stocked.By far the best part of his job is watching people wander in not quite prepared for the contents of The Crypt.





	tales from the crypt

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this post http://sumomomochi.tumblr.com/post/166765470861/normally-i-prefer-anon-but-sometimes-i-cant-wait on tumblr and couldnt help myself

Hux likes his job. He rarely gets more than two, maybe three people in at a time, with long stretches of silence in between. He has plenty of time to sit and work on his school work and he gets to choose the music. And of course, the employee discount is nice. Thirty percent off toys and fifty off media means he is well-stocked.

By far the best part of his job is watching people wander in not quite prepared for the contents of The Crypt.

This guy is tall and built like a brick shithouse, with long, dark hair and equally dark clothing. Hux vaguely recognizes him from around campus, but he doesn't think he has any classes with him. Judging by the nervous darting of his eyes as he takes in the contents of the shop and the unrefined look to his dark clothing, he's probably an underclassmen. He's probably not even legal to drink. He's also likely never been in a sex shop before, let alone a kink shop.

Hux can't help his smirk. This is his favourite kind of customer—the ones he can fuck with until they flee or until they reveal themselves to be closeted pervs.

“Hey there,” Hux says from behind the counter in his posh customer service voice. “Anything specific you're looking for today?”

“Um, no,” the guy replies, looking like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Just looking.”

“Well, I’ll need to see your ID, please.”

The guy digs out his wallet, coming close enough to the counter to hand over his ID. Hux checks his birthdate and hands it back. He was right: he’s not quite twenty-one.

“Alright, let me know if you have any questions.”

Hux watches the guy slowly circle a display, very carefully avoiding making eye contact, the pink in his ears slowly making its way to his cheeks. Hux picks up his novel and pretends to read as the guy makes his way from the front of the store, where the more innocuous dildos and vibes are, towards the back where the proper fetish stuff lives.

He picks up a cuff from the peg on the wall and Hux says, “That one's silicone. It's a good option if you want to avoid leather.” The shop's owner had been very excited to get the line in, being vegan herself.

He goes from one display to another, picking up things seemingly at random, and Hux makes a comment on every single thing, professionally explaining each device. The guys flush darkens until he's damn near as red as Hux’s hair. It is hilarious.

After a good ten minutes of the guy wandering wide eyed, Hux asks, “Are you shopping for a girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

“Uh, no.” The guy's head looks like it's about to explode from the force of his blush.

“Yourself then, hmm?”

“I guess.”

He's in on a dare then. No wonder he looks so uncomfortable. Hux would bet he's probably straight -- most of the idiots who come in on a dare are -- and he's undoubtedly vanilla or else he wouldn't be so awkward. This is going to be fun.

“If you're looking for a masturbatory aid, there's the tried and true fleshlight. We have it in a number of different styles up front,” Hux starts, setting down his book, “but I personally suggest a prostate massager.”

Those live towards the middle of the store, on a display the guy managed to miss. Hux stands and walks over to the display, gesturing for the guy to join him.

“Njoy has some very nice steel models,” Hux says, pointing at the ones in question. “The weight of them makes for a very nice sensation. They can be a little overwhelming if you're not familiar with assplay, though.” He shifts his hand and points at another box on the display. “You can't go wrong with anything by Tantus. That one's silicone, so it's a little more gentle, but it does come with a removable bullet vibe. Both are good options, though the Tantus is cheaper.”

“Ah, cool,” he says. He doesn't have the usual strangled awkwardness of a straight guy being suggested assplay. Hux reassess. Not straight; probably bi with a preference for women. Or maybe bi-curious. He’s probably stuck his fingers up his ass but not much more. Very fun.

“If you're looking for something more… _advanced_ that can be used more easily with a future partner, we have some very good guides on rope bondage, as well as a variety of rope,” Hux says, gesturing towards the book display. He doesn't think the guy will go for it, but bondage, especially the beautiful, intricate knots of rope bondage, tends to make the vanilla ones blush. Hux smirks and adds, “Self-tying can be very satisfying, _trust me_.”

The insinuation of personal knowledge makes the guy's flush flare up again, and he stammers, “R-really.”

“Very.” Hux smirks and divulges, “I find it very meditative. There's nothing quite like the satisfaction and the anticipation of a well-thrown knot. Plus it is quite fetching.”

The guy nods and swallows thickly, shifting his weight. Hux raises one eyebrow. Maybe it's not the subject matter, he thinks, but the _subject_. Usually giving suggestions based on his personal experience to these types makes them pale with the knowledge that this debauchery is tangible and real, like Hux is going to tie them up and have his wicked way with them. This guy looks more like he _wants_ to hear more about Hux and his _personal_ recommendations. 

“If you want something really _hard_ ,” Hux says, letting the insinuation fall casually from the tip of his tongue, “there's the electrostimulation toys. We've got a tester of the most popular one if you want to _play_ with it. It's very fun.”

That does it. The guy gives a strangled, “Nope, that's fine,” and grabs the Tantus. “I’ll just get this.”

“Perfect!” Hux says with great cheer, back to his customer service voice. He leads the way to the counter and rings the guy up, who does not once look Hux in the face.

Hux barely manages to keep a neutral expression while ringing the guy up. He didn't actually expect him to _buy_ anything, let alone a prostate massager. Hux wonders if he’ll actually use it or if it will sit as a shameful, expensive reminder of being dared to go into the kinky sex shop.

The guy's big ears are flaming red as he turns and flees with his purchase.

\---

Hux is still amused by this customer when Phasma stops by with his lunch around six. A few other people have come and gone, but none as awkward as his first. Phasma notices his good mood immediately.

“Was he cute?” she asks as she sets the takeout container on the counter in front of him.

“Was who cute?”

She settles on the other stool behind the counter and unwraps her sandwich. 

“Whatever customer it was who’s making you smile like that,” she says. “You only get like this when he’s cute.”

Hux rolls his eyes; sometimes he thinks Phasma knows him far too well.

“He was,” he says, “in an unconventional sort of way. Mostly he was funny. Came in on a dare and bought a Tantus prostate massager.”

“That's a bit much to buy on a dare.”

Hux grins wickedly. “He bought it per my suggestion.”

“So you flustered him into buying something expensive,” she laughs. “You ass.”

“It was one of the least expensive things I suggested.”

“What else did you suggest?”

“Rope--”

“Of course; your favourite.”

“-- and electrostimulation.”

Phasma laughs again. “You didn't.”

“I did. Suggested he _play_ with the tester.”

“You _didn't_.”

“I _did_.”

“You, Armitage, are a wicked man,” she teases.

\---

Hux catches sight of the guy on campus a couple of weeks later. He catches sight of Hux as well and turns a violent red. Isn't that _interesting_?, Hux thinks with a smirk.

\---

It doesn't take long for the guy to make his way back to The Crypt. Again, he’s the only customer in the shop.

“Hey there, welcome back,” Hux says, watching as he goes from faintly pink to very pink at being recognized. Much to Hux’s surprise, however, he heads straight to the counter.

“I can't, um,” he says, aggressively maintaining eye contact this time. “I can't get the vibrating bit to work for me.”

He's come in for _help_ ; how cute. He’s also _used_ the Tantus, possibly more than once. Hux lets the smug satisfaction of knowing that sink deep in his gut. This guy really is cute, after all, and so much fun to fluster.

Hux helps him troubleshoot and he buys a new bottle of lube.

\---

Hux is not terribly surprised when the guy comes in for a third time, almost three weeks later. Again, he heads directly to the counter where Hux sits reviewing his notes from this week's classes. 

His blush is not quite as severe as the last couple of times Hux saw him. Pity.

“Do you have any, uh, book recommendations?” he asks.

“Fiction or non-fiction?”

“Uh, non-fiction.”

“Of course,” Hux says, stepping away from the counter. He leads the way over to the bookshelves and starts pulling books down. “This one’s my favourite on rope bondage, this one's good for general BDSM, this one's a wonderful primer on polyamory that anyone who's in romantic relationships should read --” The list goes on and on. Hux stops after eight books and hands the stack over, gesturing to the bench between the shelves. “Go ahead and sit, look through those. Any you don't want, just give back to me and I’ll put them where they go.”

Hux leaves him to it. It takes him almost forty minutes to flip through the books, not that Hux is counting, and he leaves with three.

When Hux is stapling the receipts from the POS system and the card reader together, he sees the guy scribbled his number under his illegible name.

\---

> He left me his NUMBER, Phasma.  
< Who did?  
> The cute boy who bought the Tantus, the one who keeps coming back despite being horribly embarrassed.  
< Nice.  
< U gonna call him?  
> Why would I do that? I don’t even know his name!  
< Then ask.  
< He obvs wants to fuck you.  
< Go for it.  
> Ugh.  
< U kno u wanna.  
> Well, yes. He’s almost exactly my type.  
< Then go for it.  
> I don't want to get involved with a customer, let alone one who’s new to kink.  
< But u wanna.  
> He is also likely new to being interested in guys, and I also don't want to be some bi-curious fling.  
< But u wanna.  
> Yes, I do. Still not going to happen.

\---

“You never called.”

Somehow the guy slides into the seat Phasma had just moments ago vacated and sets some violently blue monstrosity in a glass on the table.

“You are not twenty-one,” Hux says, eyeing him critically.

“I am now,” he replies. His grin is lopsided. He has _dimples_. It is _unfair_. “It’s my birthday.”

“Happy birthday.”

“You know what would be a great birthday present,” he says, that grin widening, “If you were to take me home with you.”

Hux balks, “You’re drunk.”

“I am. I wasn't when I gave you my number.”

“I’m not going to fuck you drunk.”

“Then call me tomorrow. We can go get coffee and you can laugh at my horrible hangover.”

Hux purses his lips and sighs had through his nose. The guy squints at him, considering something. Hopefully how foolish his forwardness is.

“You think I’m new to the whole --” he gestures vaguely “-- liking guys thing, don’t you?” Hux doesn't get a chance to answer before he stage whispers, “I'm not. I lost my virginity to another guy.”

“And when was that, last week?” Hux snaps, meaner than he intends.

The guy just laughs, “You _asshole_.”

Hux catches sight of Phasma over the guy's shoulder on her way back from the bathroom. She pauses when she sees someone in her seat and Hux scowls at both of them.

“You're hot,” the guy says. “I think you're interesting. I’d like to get to know you.”

“Fine,” Hux says, “I’ll text you. Now go back to your birthday party; my friend is back.”

He laughs again and scoots out of the bar, taking his drink with him. Phasma waits ten feet away until he's on the far side of the bar with a group of similarly dark clad friends.

“Who was that?” she asks as she sits down, new drinks for them both.

“That was _him_ ,” Hus says, surprise finally setting in.

“You're shitting me. The one who bought the Tantus? Who gave you his number?”

“The one and the same.”

“Ho-ly shit. What did he say?”

Hux makes a face. “He wanted me to take him home with me.”

“Well, why didn't you?” she asks, sipping her drink. “I wouldn't have minded.”

“He’s shitfaced, Phasma. I’m not going to fuck someone _that_ drunk, not on his birthday.”

Phasma leans her elbows on the table and smirks at him.

“You think he deserves better,” she says, smug. “You _like_ him.”

“ _Like_ him? I hardly even _know_ him.”

“But you wanna.”

Hux places his hands over his face in exasperation, sighing, “I told him I’d text him in the morning. For coffee.”

Phasma beams. “Good boy.”

“Phasma,” he scolds seriously, “you know that's not my role.”

\---

> I still don’t know your name.  
< ???  
> It's Hux, from The Crypt.  
< Holy shit you actually texted  
< I didnt think you would  
> I said I would. I'm a man of my word.  
< I bet you are ;)  
> How's your hangover?  
< Not bad  
< My friends arent complete assholes  
< They made me drink a shitton of water  
> Good. That means you can join me for dinner.  
< Really???  
> Yes. Against my better judgement.  
< Im free now if you wanna  
> Well, I’m not. I have class all afternoon.  
< Oh  
< Damn  
< Whered you want to go?  
> There's a diner I quite like near my apartment.  
< Good  
< That sounds great  
< What time?  
> Eight.  
< Okay cool  
< Text me the address

\---

Hux has a _date_ with _the guy_ and he still doesn't know his name. He can't ask again; that would be weird. Why isn't he nosier at work? He's handled the guy's debit card multiple times now. He could have looked at the fucking name on it.

Thankfully, when he gets to the diner at eight on the dot, the guy stands and thrusts out his hand, introducing himself as, “Ben Solo.”

“Armitage Hux,” he replies, shaking Ben’s hand.

It’s nice. Dinner is nice. Ben is two, almost three years younger than Hux, but he’s smart and witty and charming in ways many of the men Hux has gone on dates with are not. He’s a history major, in on a scholarship for _grades_ , not sports, like Hux expected given the shape he’s in. He’s suitably impressed at Hux being a psychology major, asks the right sort of follow up questions to show he’s able to keep up with what Hux mentions. He’s _cute_. A little awkward looking with his narrow jaw and big nose, but cute nonetheless, and he has _dimples_.

He walks Hux the three blocks home afterwards.

Hux may be a little smitten.

Which is why he invites Ben up for coffee.

Ben, for what it's worth, waits until after Hux has locked his front door after them to pin him to it.

He’s just slightly taller than Hux, which is almost frustrating. It means Hux has to look up if he wants to kiss him, and he does want to.

“You didn’t actually want to just drink coffee,” Ben murmurs, lips brushing Hux’s.

“Not at all,” Hux replies.

“Good.”

Ben kisses like he flirts; he gets straight to the point, devouring Hux's mouth, tongue dipping between Hux’s lips. Strong, confident, dominant almost. There’s none of the kid who was awkward in a sex shop and that's no fun.

Hux gives as good as he gets, biting Ben’s lip. Ben’s breath hitches, so Hux does it again, harder, pleased with the way Ben groans. Hux shrugs out of his coat, letting it pool between his feet and the door, and shoves at Ben’s in turn. He gets the hint and steps away to start stripping.

He doesn't stop at his coat, pulling his shirt over his head. Hux can't help but stare at all the hard muscle Ben reveals. He has _abs_ , clearly defined _abs_. Hux is thankful he’s likely as vanilla as they come because he doubts Ben would want to be his sub, but fuck, does Hux want to have this man bend to his will.

Ben comes back, runs his hands over Hux’s firmly gelled hair, and presses a soft kiss to his lips. Then another, just off center, then another to the corner of Hux’s mouth, making his way across Hux’s jaw.

“No marks,” Hux breathes as Ben gently bites his neck. Phasma would never let him live it down if he came out of this with _hickies_. She's going to know he fucked him anyways, but at least there won't be visible proof.

Ben groans at the order. “You're no fun.”

Hux ticks off a little box marked “possessive” in his head. Ben is definitely shaping up to be an interesting lover. Not his usual sort, but fun.

And very nice to look at. Hux can ignore some kink incompatibilities for muscular eye candy. 

“You're wearing too much clothing,” Ben says, rucking up Hux’s jumper to get his hands on bare skin.

“You're the one who accosted me against my front door,” Hux teases. 

Ben steps away again, hands sliding down Hux’s arms to twine their fingers together, pulling Hux with him.

“Show me to your room then.”

Hux does, walking forward until he's chest to chest with Ben. Ben doesn't let go of his hands. He just takes a step back for every one Hux takes forward, until they've made it across the small living room.

Hux’s bedroom is not the kink dungeon Ben probably expects. The only immediately visible kink implement is the crop hanging above his night stand. Everything else lives in the neatly organized trunk at the foot of his bed.

Ben looks around and makes a small, “Hmm,” noise. Hux smirks. Definitely not what he was expecting.

He seems unfazed, going back to kissing Hux like his life depends on it, pushing up Hux’s jumper until it's caught under his arms.

“You’re—” Hux tries, only to be interrupted by Ben nipping at his lip. He turns his face away from Ben’s, laughing, “You’re going to have to let me go if you want me to take my shirt off.”

“No,” Ben says, pulling Hux closer, kissing at his jaw. Hux laughs again and tries to wiggle out of Ben’s grasp. He doesn't budge. He would make a very good Dom for someone, if only he was into that.

“What's your safe word?” Ben murmurs against Hux’s throat, holding him tight. Hux pauses.

“Why?” he asks cautiously.

“Well—” and here is the awkwardness Hux has been expecting all night, “—you're kinky, right?”

“I am capable of having vanilla sex.”

“Oh. Uh.”

Hux grimaces and this time he's able to wiggle out of Ben’s grasp. He pulls away enough to look Ben in the eye, hands on his neck.

“You're cute,” Hux says, “I like you. I am _not_ going to engage in kink with you without a lot of negotiation. You’re new to it. I did not invite you up for a tutorial; I invited you up to make out and suck your cock.”

Ben’s face is flaming red, practically glowing in the dark room. He says, “Oh, okay,” and he sounds _disappointed_. Hux frowns.

“What were you expecting?” Hux asks gently. 

Ben shoves a hand through his hair and sighs, “I don't know. You're right; I am new to this, I just—” He sighs again, “I just want to _try_.”

“Try what?”

“I don't _know_! Whatever you're into, I guess. I like _you_.”

Hux snorts and reels Ben back in to press a kiss to his lips.

“You're very sweet,” Hux tells him. “I am not.”

Ben groans, “I know. You like to be in control.”

“I do, yes,” Hux says, a little startled at how well Ben has read him from the small amount of interaction they have had.

“That’s cool.”

Hux pulls back to look at Ben, incredulous.

“You do not strike me as a sub.”

“I think,” Ben says slowly, unsure, “I could be both.”

A switch. Hux hums. That's… unexpected.

“Later,” Hux promises, “We can discuss this later. For now, let's just… get to know each other.”

And get to know each other they do. Hux is finally able to pull his jumper off, removing it from the awkward, lumpy way it was under his arms. Ben slides his hands down Hux’s bare chest appreciatively and Hux can't help but breathe, “On your knees.”

“So bossy,” Ben teases but he immediately obliges, sinking to his knees on the carpet before Hux, hands on Hux’s waist. Were this actually something they had negotiated beforehand, Hux would slap him for being so cocky. That is something they can address later though.

Ben’s hands slide down Hux’s hips, going after the button on his pants. He tugs them, and Hux’s underwear, down his thighs and presses a kiss against his hip bone. Then he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a condom.

“Presumptuous, hmm?” Hux teases. Ben just looks up and grins, looking absolutely perfect with Hux’s cock against his cheek.

“Little bit,” he says, “but I’m allergic to latex, so better safe than sorry.”

“No latex gimp suits for you then.”

Ben laughs at that, his hot breath puffing against Hux’s sensitive cock.

“No, I guess not,” he says, dimples out in full force. Hux is fucked. Phasma is never going to let him live this down.

Ben rips open the condom and smoothly rolls it down Hux’s length with his hand, his mouth following. He’s definitely sucked cock before; he’s good at it, knows precisely how to use his tongue and teeth to elicit moans from Hux. Hux slides his hands through Ben’s hair, tugging at it gently, and Ben hums happily around him. Hux tugs a little harder and Ben pops off of him to groan, “Fuck,” against the base of his cock, and isn't that something. 

“You like that, don't you?” Hux murmurs, combing his fingers through that long hair. Ben nods and Hux wants nothing more than to fist it, to yank hard and shove his cock down Ben’s throat again. He doesn't, opting to instead tug gently, guiding Ben’s head back to where he wants it. Ben goes along eagerly, sucking him down. 

Hux doesn't think about it when he says, “Good boy,” but Ben positively melts, smiling around Hux’s cock. Hux is infinitely pleased. He can work with this.

Ben is rubbing at his dick through his jeans, palm smoothing against the hard ridge his cock creates as he sucks Hux off. It's wonderful to watch, proof that he's enjoying himself as much as Hux is, that he’s not just curious, though Hux knows Ben’s curiosity is a large part of why he approached him in the first place.

There's a glistening strand of saliva that connects Ben’s plush, wet lips and the tip of Hux’s cock when he pulls away to gasp, “Can I, can I fuck you? Please?”

Hux looks down at him, raising one eyebrow, and he babbles, “I mean, I get if it's not your thing but _please_? Just this once?”

“It is actually my preference,” Hux tells him, stroking his jaw. 

Ben looks up at him, mouth a perfect o of surprise, then asks, “How does _that_ work?”

Hux smirks.

“You’ll have to wait to find out.”

Ben groans, both frustrated and excited, and climbs to his feet. He pulls Hux into another kiss, deep and hungry. Hux can feel Ben’s hands move between them, unbuttoning his jeans, freeing his cock. It brushes against Hux’s and they both moan.

“On the bed,” Hux murmurs against Ben’s lips. “Hurry up.”

Ben digs out a second condom from his back pocket then shimmies the rest of the way out of his jeans. Hux takes a minute to just look at him, taking in his beautiful body. He’s cut from marble, a living statue. Almost. He doesn't have the cock for it, thick and heavy instead of the dainty little things classically sculpted. He’s perfect anyway, Hux thinks. Perfect and all his for the night.

Maybe for longer. He is rather fascinated with Hux, after all, and Hux finds him quite satisfactory. But that comes later. For now, Hux herds Ben over to the bed, stepping out of his own pants along the way. Ben kneels on the edge of the bed, looking at Hux over his shoulder.

“How do you want me?” he asks, like he's the one about to be fucked. Hux hums in thought. Usually, on the occasion he does anal, he’d ride his partner and take precisely what he wants from them, but nothing about this is usual.

“You can choose,” Hux tells him eventually, shrugging casually. He can do vanilla sex. He doesn’t need to be in control all the time.

“Can I be on top?” Ben asks, dropping his gaze shyly. “I want to be able to look at you.”

Hux feels his cheeks heat up. He’s so candid, open and honest, even when he’s embarrassed. Hux likes it so very much. It bodes well for future negotiations. If he’s honest now, when they're new to each other, he’ll only be more comfortable sharing in the future. It’s wonderful, pieces slotting together like they were made for each other.

Hux agrees and Ben twists to pull him forward, tugging him onto the bed. Hux lets himself be pulled along, climbing up next to Ben, who all but tackles him down. Hux squawks inelegantly in surprise and Ben laughs, tucking his face against Hux’s neck again. He bites him and Hux hisses, “No marks!”

“No fun,” Ben murmurs, soothing away the bite with a kiss.

“I'm letting you fuck me. That should be fun enough.”

Hux can feel Ben grin against his skin when he says, “I guess.” What a shit.

He rolls his hips against Ben’s, arms curling behind his shoulders to keep him close. It's not usually Hux’s thing to be pinned down by his partner's bulk, but it is a nice change of pace, and Ben is warm and lovely and he smells nice. Hux basks in their closeness, in the warmth of all that smooth skin against him, in the hard cock rubbing against his own. It's nice. Different. Thoroughly enjoyable. 

They grind together for a long moment, Ben kissing up his neck to pant against his cheek. Hux smooths his hands down Ben’s back, feeling the muscles shift under his skin. He truly is quite beautiful.

Hux tells him so and he laughs, “That's not the word people usually use.”

“Well then, they're idiots.”

Ben shifts, pulling away so he hovers over Hux, grinning.

“Thanks,” is all he says before ducking back down to kiss Hux, just once. He sits back up after, pulling away completely, to ask, “Where’s your lube?”

“In the night stand drawer.”

Ben leans over to grab it, barely able to reach from his place between Hux’s thighs. He manages to retrieve it and tucks it against Hux’s side for safe keeping. Hux sucks in a breath—the bottle is _cold_ against his flushed skin—and Ben mumbles, “Sorry.”

“It's fine,” Hux says, unsure as to why Ben is apologizing. “It's just cold, is all.”

“Sorry,” Ben says again, grinning sheepishly as he rolls the new condom onto his cock. He scoots forward and Hux shifts to drape his thighs over Ben’s. He drags his eyes over Hux’s wanton body and Hux _feels it_ like a phantom touch.

“Do you want me to finger you first?” Ben asks. His courtesy is touching.

“No, it's fine,” Hux tells him with a smirk. “I've had plenty of practice.”

Ben grins back.

“I’m sure you have,” he teases, picking up the lube again. He drizzles some onto his fingers and reaches down to touch them to Hux’s asshole, then adds more and strokes his dick. Hux reaches down to peel the condom off his own cock, stroking it lazily as Ben lines himself up and starts the slow push inside.

This is always the worst part, the first few centimeters that always feel monstrous. Ben is large, yes, but not overly so. However, Hux acutely feels every bit of his girth and struggles not to make a face.

“I’ve got you,” Ben murmurs softly, kissing the side of Hux’s knee, “It's alright, you're fine. I’ve got you.”

His soft words don’t help, but they're sweet and Hux appreciates them nonetheless. He just has to grit his teeth and take it until he adjusts to the intrusion. He knows he will—he always does. That doesn't stop the first few minutes of anal from sucking.

Ben pops past the tight outer ring of muscle and the slow slide of him gets easier until his hips are pressed flush against Hux’s ass.

“You doing alright?” Ben asks, shaking his long hair out of his eyes.

“Yes, fine,” Hux tells him, squeezing his wilting erection. Ben pulls away minutely and gently pushes back in, slow, methodical shifts of his hips until it stops being uncomfortable and starts feeling _good_.

Ben seems to sense the change because he pulls further out and pushes in a little harder, fucking Hux properly. Hux groans, pleased, and Ben looks at him slack-jawed and wide-eyed, in awe. Like Hux is the most perfect thing in the universe just for lying on his back and taking it. He shifts his hips, hoping to change the angle just right so Ben hits his prostate with each thrust, stroking his cock in time with Ben’s movements. Ben moves with him, pushing Hux’s knees back and angling his thrusts upward and _there_. 

Hux gasps out, “Perfect,” and Ben grins, aiming for that spot over and over, hitting it dead on every time, fucking Hux into pieces. He’s definitely going to have to keep Ben around, even if they don’t do anything kinky in the long run, because Ben and his cock are absolutely _perfect_.

“Are you close?” Ben asks, panting.

“Very,” Hux tells him breathlessly, hand moving faster over his cock.

“Me too.”

“Good,” Hux says, grinning. “Come for me, Ben. You’ve done so well, you're so perfect, so beautiful. _Come for me_.”

Ben folds over him, tucking his face into Hux’s neck, breathing hard as he picks up his pace and positively fucks Hux into his mattress. Hux’s knuckles drag against Ben’s hard stomach as he jerks himself off, clawing closer to his orgasm.

Ben beats him, hips stuttering in their rhythm. He groans, low and lewd, biting at Hux once he's done before sitting back and resuming fucking Hux. 

“Your turn,” he breathes.

Hux works himself over, desperate to get off. He's so close; just a little more and he’ll be there.

Ben whispering, “Please, I want to see,” does the trick. Hux all but explodes, splatting come nearly to his chin. Ben slows to a stop, staring open-mouthed at the mess Hux has made of himself.

“Wow,” Ben says, sounding awed. Hux gasps a breathless laugh and Ben pulls out of him, rolling over Hux’s leg to lay by his side. He nudges the knuckles of the hand between them against Hux’s shoulder and asks, “How’d I do?”

“Good, very good,” Hux tells him, letting his head flop over towards him with a smile. “Perfect.”

“Good.”

\---

< How’d your date go?  
> Good. Very good.  
< You fucked him, didn't you?  
> He may be naked in my bed right now.  
< Oh Armie, I’m so proud of u.  
< Good job


End file.
